The invention relates to a transceiver, in particular to a mobile radio transceiver, which can be switched into various equipment states.
Modern mobile radio transceivers for communication via cellular mobile radio networks not only transmit user data via the radio interface in the communication phase, but also exchange signaling or organizational data with the mobile radio network or the corresponding control center or exchange during a standby phase or a ready-to-receive state. For example, in the ready-to-receive state, the mobile radio transceiver constantly searches for a base station with the most favorable transmission conditions and selects this base station for a possibly following communication phase.
In addition, modern mobile radio transceivers have an increasing number of supplementary functions (for example games, appointments calendar), which are available to the user in addition to the actual communication function but do not require the transmission of signals via the radio interface for carrying them out.
In the case of previously known mobile radio transceivers, after switching on the device and a possible identification of the subscriber, they automatically go into the ready-to-receive state. To get into the ready-to-receive state, initially a scanning operation is required, i.e. a suitable second transceiver (base station) with which the transceiver can exchange information via the radio interface is determined and information is subsequently transmitted into the mobile radio network for authentication and registration. In the ready-to-receive state, the supplementary functions can then also be carried out. This results in the disadvantage that the execution of the supplementary functions is not possible without transmitting at least signaling or organizational information via the radio interface. However, in many cases, such as for example in aircraft, hospitals etc., this is prohibited or at least undesired.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a transceiver which overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art devices of this general type, which allows supplementary functions to be executed in a simple and user-friendly way without transmitting signals via a radio interface.
With the foregoing and other objects in view there is provided, in accordance with the invention, a transceiver which includes a device for transmitting and receiving signaling information and user information. A controller is connected to the device and switches the transceiver into first equipment states including a communication state and a ready-to-receive state in which the transceiver at least at times transmits at least the signaling information to a base station. The controller also switches the transceiver into second equipment states including a switched-off state and an application state in which the transceiver does not transmit the signaling information to the base station. An operator control unit is connected to the controller and initiates equipment state changes.
The invention is accordingly based on the idea of providing in the transceiver not only first equipment states, which include a communication state for a corresponding communication phase (user data transmission) and a ready-to-receive state, but also second equipment states, which includes a switched-off state and an application state. In this case, the supplementary functions of the transceiver can be executed during the application state without transmitting signals via the radio interface.
The application state is understood here to be a state of the transceiver in which, although essential units of the equipment, such as for example the controller or the display, are switched on and supplied with power, no signals are transmitted via the radio interface and transmitting and receiving devices are possibly also deactivated or not supplied with power. This achieves the effect that supplementary functions of the transceiver can be executed in environments in which it is not allowed or not desired to transmit signals via the radio interface.
Developments of the invention concern advantageous variants of the user prompting for selection of the various equipment states. This achieves the effect that the selection of the equipment states desired by the user can take place in a convenient and intuitive way.
In accordance with an added feature of the invention, the transceiver automatically initiates a next state following the switched-off state according to a presetting.
In accordance with an additional feature of the invention, a next state following the switched-off state takes place by a user via the operator control unit.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the transceiver is switched from the switched-off state into the application state and from the application state into one of the first equipment states.
In accordance with another added feature of the invention, the transceiver is switched from the switched-off state into one of the first equipment states.
In accordance with another additional feature of the invention, the operator control unit has a keypad button and the transceiver can be changed from the switched-off state into the application state and be changed from the application state into one of the first equipment states by actuating the keypad button.
In accordance with a further added feature of the invention, the transceiver requests a subscriber identification which takes place before a change from the switched-off state into the application state is executed.
In accordance with a further additional feature of the invention, the transceiver requests a subscriber identification which takes place before a change from the application state into one of the first equipment states is executed.
In accordance with a concomitant feature of the invention, the transceiver requests a first subscriber identification which takes place before a change from the switched-off state to the application state is executed and requests a second subscriber identification which takes place before a change to one of the first equipment states is executed.
Other features which are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in a transceiver, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction and method of operation of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.